


This long distance is killing me

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, I Love You, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Finn and Seth  haven't seen each other in a week since the draft and Finn misses his baby like hell.





	This long distance is killing me

**Author's Note:**

> With you is were I'd rather be that's Finn's song since smarkdown.

Finn just had lunch with his new friend Mustafa Ali and Jeff Hardy he said goodbye and he unlocked his hotel room and sighed as he closed the door behind him locking it and he took his leather jacket off and. Switched the light on, and he jumped and held his hand on his heart.  
Jeepers Seth love you scared me and he turned around and it hit him Seth is here, oh my word Seth love it's you. You are here I thought I was imagining you it's me baby in the flesh, wait how did you get in here Finn asked.  
I charmed my way to get the key baby you should have seen that girl she fell for it and handed me the key card easy peasy.

So how's smarkdown treating you Seth asked.  
Finn shrugged his shoulders I made a new friend, really who...  
Mustafa Finn answered while in Seth's arms you mean that Ali kid.  
Yeah his cool you know and I got to hang out with Jeff Hardy it was pretty awesome.  
Cool Seth said cause you coming with me to Iowa so better start packing.  
We leaving now Finn asked yes we are baby so how about my next destination Finn asked looking at Seth, well you will drive with Roman and I after raw so you will be traveling with us Finn asked. No baby only for now from now on I will traveling alone.  
Oh love I missed you so much Finn kissed Seth and Seth pulled him close with you is were I'd rather be Seth said Finn smiled how did you know he asked.  
I have my sources Seth said smiling.. Roman Finn told him and they laughed as Seth nooded. I better start packing yeah baby because our flight leaves in 2 hours.


End file.
